


Warmth

by Trefoil_9



Series: Undertale Flash Fictions [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grillster, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trefoil_9/pseuds/Trefoil_9
Summary: Gaster isn't sure where he is, how he got there, or why he's, er.. sharing a bed with a.. very attractive fire monster, who appears to be injured... and also... very... attractive... [Standalone. Wartime Grillster for prompt.]





	Warmth

His name was Gaster. Wing Dings Gaster. Most people called him Wing Dings, and he was a surgeon for the monster army, and there was a war going on. These things he was certain about, but everything else was washed out in a white haze. This would have concerned him more if he hadn’t been so very, very sleepy. Sleepy and warm and glad to be resting, because he felt tired, although he didn’t remember why. He didn’t worry about it.

At some point he woke up enough to wonder where he was. He was lying on his stomach across something pleasantly warm, with heavy blankets piled over him, sunlight in his face. He went back to sleep.

Later again he woke enough to register that it wasn’t sunlight and that he was sharing a bed with a fire monster, was in fact lying on their chest, rising and falling with their breaths. It would have seemed like a dream, except for the intruding reality of his pounding headache. Their chest was soft under his cheekbone.

Slowly, without really moving, he examined what he could see of their body. Strong, bare arms. Skin that shimmered slowly with their breaths, like an ember, but was only pleasantly warm to the touch. A white scar, still healing, running from the collarbone down to the torso; it was hotter than the rest of him—Gaster had decided his bedmate was a he—and almost burned his fingers when he touched it, gently. He traced the skin next to it and found his fingers brushing soft fabric. The fire monster’s chest was wrapped with bandages saturated in healing magic. Some of the cut must still be healing.   
…Gaster wondered if that was all he was wearing. It then hit him that he himself was in his underclothes. A shivering sensation traveled through his bones. He traced the scar back up to the collarbone, then gently raised himself up on his elbows to look at the other’s face.

Gaster caught his breath. He was beautiful, shining like the sun, gently rolling flames falling back from his head over the pillow. As Gaster was looking at him he opened his eyes.

“Oh hhhhey there,” wheezed Gaster. “I uh… hey. You’re… Oh stars I’m so sorry I don’t even remember your name. Wow. You’re gorgeous. I really got lucky. I, ah. Did—was I drinking? That doesn’t sound like me but I don’t, uh… How.. how did we meet?”   
The fire monster gave him a puzzled look at first, then smiled, silently.   
“I, don’t, ah. I can’t… I can’t remember how we got here I’m so sorry, I don’t..” Gaster nervously put a hand over his face, laughing, then flinched. He touched his cheekbone, smile fading to a look of confusion. The fire monster looked at him curiously as he traced a crack from his eyesocket to the bottom of his cheekbone.   
He was confused, and now he was scared. He felt like he was close to remembering what had happened but it  _made no sense_.   
There was gentle movement under him. The fire monster worked his arms free of the covers and signed   
_You didn’t know?_  
Gaster shook his head.   
“How bad does it look?”   
The fire monster gave a reassuringly unconcerned shrug, then tapped the upper right side of his forehead. Gaster reached up and felt bandages. When he tugged at them his headache throbbed.   
_Leave those on_ , signed the fire monster with a worried look.  _You know Wingdings. I’m glad you can understand me._  
“Huh, yeah, I do. I’m good at Wingdings, I’m betterer at it than normal—I mean it’s—I uh—easier than—yes. I can Wingdings,” sputtered Gaster, running his fingers over his face. He found the beginning of a crack running through his right brow ridge. His right eye felt sore and wouldn’t open all the way. No wonder he had a headache, then. He was surprised it wasn’t worse.  
_I think they said it was from the cold, I didn’t hear everything. Do you know where you are?_    
The cold. He… seemed to remember cold. Awful, aching cold. He shook his head.   
_You’re at the Snowhold garrison, they brought you in last night. You seemed disoriented._    
Gaster’s eyelights went out. He remembered.   
“…Was I alone?” he asked after a few moments. The fire monster nodded.   
_You were half dead from the cold so they put you with me to warm up._  
“Oh.”   
...he wanted to go back to sleep and forget this again, at least for a little while. He closed his eyes—he couldn’t cry on the fire monster, it might hurt him. Oh stars, the fire monster. He’d probably made the poor monster very uncomfortable with all his babbling. He opened his eyes. The fire monster was giving him a sympathetic look.   
“I ah.. I’m.. I apologize for earlier, I.. misunderstood the situation.”   
_What’s your name?_    
“Gaster.”   
_I’m Grillbz._    
Then he tapped his mouth with his fingers. It took Gaster a moment to register what he was saying.   
_Kiss?_    
“…sssure?”   
Recent events combined with his usual awkwardness had not made Gaster very brave. He leaned forwards a little and then froze. Grillbz reached up, cupped his warm hands around Gaster’s skull and pulled him down, gently pressing their mouths together, flooding him with warmth. Gaster brushed his fingers across Grillbz’ jaw. Grillbz let him go and smiled at him, then closed his eyes. Gaster settled down in his former position pillowed on his chest, but this time Grillbz rested an arm across his back with warm weight. Within a few minutes Gaster could tell from his breathing that he was asleep. He nuzzled into his warmth and let himself drift away after him. 

 

**A/N: Look! The person on DeviantArt who requested this in the first place made fanart awww it's perfect**

[~behold~](https://starbellwing.deviantart.com/art/Warmth-Grillster-oneshot-picture-702426217)


End file.
